Star Wars: The battle for Endor
by Alpha Centauri9
Summary: It's been 5 years since the formation of the Galactic Empire and they're constantly fighting for more and more Star Systems. The rebel alliance is constantly fighting them to free the stars. Both the Empire and the Rebels fight for Control over the the moon named Endor. who will become Victorious?


"Help me!" shouted a rebel soldier in a choking manner. The remaining men gazed at him in horror as his neck was crushed and fell to the ground. The rebel soldiers turned pale to the sight of what killed their fallen friend, "Vader!" shouted one of the rebel soldiers as she pointed her blaster at him, but was quickly shot in the head by an imperial Stormtrooper.

"Now you will know the meaning of pain!" Lord Vader said in a menacing tone; he quickly grabbed his lightsaber and fired it up. The rebel soldiers open fired, as did the Stormtroopers, it was a fire fight everywhere, Rebels and Stormtroopers fighting for control of the planet.

"We need TIE Fighter support NOW!" a Stormtrooper yelled into his communicator, "Support will arrive momentarily, keep the pressure on until it does". Before the Stormtrooper could respond he was shot several times by the incoming rebel forces.

"Push forward!" a rebel commander shouted to his men. The Stormtroopers were showing no sign of resistance; they were slaughtering the rebels along with Vader who was viciously cutting down the rebels with his lightsaber.

One of the rebels quickly took cover and turned on his communicator to call for reinforcements. "We need reinforcements as soon as possible; we are outnumbered heavily!" he yelled into his communicator, "We will send whatever men we have left, but it's not much; this is a worldwide invasion and can't support certain sectors without taking resources from other sectors of the planet" the rebel commander said.

"I understand that, but there's a problem sir!" the soldier said attempting to stay alive long enough to finish. "What?" the commander said, "We have spotted Lord Va…."; the soldiered was cut off and started to lift off the ground while being choked. The soldier was decapitated by Vader's lightsaber, Lord Vader then took the dead rebels communicator and spoke.

"I will not stop, I will not relent until every single rebel Is DEAD!, your pathetic rebellion will come to an end". Vader then crushed the communicator and began to slaughter more rebel soldiers. The commander along with the with everyone else fell silent as if they knew there was no hope.

They stood there for a bit contemplating on what they should do, but to their luck a signal was being transmitted by a Mon Calamari cruiser. Reinforcements had finally arrived. "We are ready to take the fight to the Empire" the admiral said. The cruiser finished its jumped just above the planet's atmosphere along with other rebel transports.

X-Wings flew down into the battlefield and began to rain hellfire on the troops below. The remaining rebel soldiers saw the incoming support and began to shout and throw their fist in the air from enjoyment.

"Where is that TIE Fighter support?!" a Stormtrooper commander shouted into his communicator, but before he got an answer an Imperial Star Destroyer finished its jump inside the planet's atmosphere, shattering the sound barrier. The sound of the TIE Fighters screeching caused the rebels to quickly take cover behind whatever they could, but there was no hope; the TIE Fighters powerful laser blasters destroyed there cover along with rebels.

It didn't take long before the X-Wings retaliated turning the sky into a dog fight. "I have a lock on an enemy TIE Fighter" yelled a rebel pilot, he then launched his missiles and successfully destroyed the enemy craft, but was soon chased down by remaining Fighters. "Rebel fighter engaged, preparing to fire lasers" the TIE pilot said. The TIE Fighter began firing his lasers scaring the rebel soldiers on the planets surface; hoping they weren't shooting for them. The TIE Fighter was unsuccessful at destroying the X-wing, but managed to damage it enough for it to crash land on the surface".

The rebel pilot quickly began to push open the hatch, afraid that the X-wing might explode, but once he managed to break out he noticed he crash landed in the middle of a large lake. He looked for the closest land mass for him to swim to and when once he did he began to venture towards it. Half way to where he was going he felt a slight tug on his foot and began to swim faster, but out of nowhere he was pulled underneath the water and began to feel the crushing weight of the water has he was being dragged towards the bottom. He looked down to see what it was and was horrified by the sight of the creature.

The young pilot began to scream, but was quickly shredded to pieces by the creatures sharp teeth. Meanwhile the battle was becoming more and more violent, but out of nowhere there was a slight pause. The rebels began to feel the ground shake and could hear metal grinding against itself ending with a giant slam into the ground. The rebel commander looked at his men in shock for he knew that sound all to well. Before he could speak a powerful laser blast slammed into the middle of the rebel army, killing over 12 men in one shot. The rebel commander yelled out to his men "Fall back!, we got imperial walkers coming".

The stormtroopers began to rally up and gained an adrenaline rushed at the sight of there technological giant. "Squash this scum!" Lord vader said also admiring the power of the AT-AT.


End file.
